


Stress Baking

by wingsyouburn



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Baking, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Bucky bakes.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142630
Kudos: 4





	Stress Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon, with the prompt: _any fandom/any character/nerding out over cooking_.

Sam calls it "stress baking," but Bucky knows the truth: it's not so much the final product he's after, but the sensation of making something with his own two hands that keeps the demons in his mind at bay. 

He kneads the dough, shapes the loaves, sets timers upon timers, watches the oven as the bread takes shape. When he pulls his creation out of the oven, everyone in the Tower gathers around as the scent of freshly baked bread wafts through the air, and for a moment, Bucky forgets all the blood on his hands and thinks about flour instead.


End file.
